


Big Brother

by spirit_of_a_wolf_85



Category: Linked Universe (The Legend of Zelda), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aryll is so cute, Bad Father, Guardians - Freeform, cursing, she's precious, time-travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85
Summary: “Big Brother!” Aryll shouted upon seeing his twelve-year-old brother. “Big brother, I started school in Hateno today!” Aryll ran towards Link. “You did, little gull? How did it go?” Link kneeled, hugging her seven-year-old sister. “The school is cool! There’s very few kids, so they put us all inside one class. I met a boy named Colin! He was very kind.” Aryll started rambling about the boys and girls in her class.-------------------------------------------------The eight heroes were asleep, and a wolf sat near the fire when he heard a whisper. “A-Aryll…” That was Wind’s sister, wasn’t it? Therefore, Twilight, in his Wolfie form, paddled over to see Wind fast asleep against Time. “I’m sorry…” He heard again, but it wasn’t Wind. Wind wasn’t whispering.So, Wolfie searched.When Wolfie eyed the longhaired hero, he guessed that some memories were returning to him.“’Ryll please don’t cry…’Ryll, ‘Ryll, don’t cry…I’m sorry, Aryll…” Wild exhaled. Wolfie approached him and shook him to wake him up. His blue eyes seemed dazed for a second before focusing on the big black wolf.
Relationships: Aryll & Colin (Legend of Zelda), Aryll & Dawn (Legend of Zelda), Aryll & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Aryll (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Colin & Rusl (Legend Of Zelda), Colin & Uli (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wild-Centered fic! Isn't this awesome? This came to me in a dream and I just thought: I have to write this.
> 
> So. I woke at 3am. Opened my laptop. And started writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Big Brother!” Aryll shouted upon seeing his twelve-year-old brother. “Big brother, I started school in Hateno today!” Aryll ran towards Link. “You did, little gull? How did it go?” Link kneeled, hugging her seven-year-old sister. “The school is cool! There’s very few kids, so they put us all inside one class. I met a boy named Colin! He was very kind.” Aryll started rambling about the boys and girls in her class. “You didn’t go to school, did you?” Aryll asked Link. “No, I didn’t. What did you learn?” Link stood and gave Aryll his hand, both siblings walking inside their house.

When the siblings announced their presence inside, their father came to meet them, but instead of asking Aryll about her fist day in school, he asked Link about his training. He always did. Link’s eyes hardened upon seeing this injustice, so when their father dismissed them, he whispered into her sister’s ear “Hey, ‘Ryll, do you want to learn sword playing with your big brother?” Link had strictly forbidden showing, as his father put it, _a fragile useless little girl_ the art of wielding a sword. But Link had always been brave, and now he was brave enough to stand up against his father.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Big brother!” Aryll cried into Link’s arms. “Big brother, Mido hit me yesterday.” She cried, and Link hugged her, trying to make her feel better. “Don’t cry, ‘Ryll. Don’t cry. You’re way better than he is, aren’t you?” Link, a sixteen-year-old teen hugged her eleven-year-old sister. “Big Brother, I’m scared. Don’t leave me with father here, please, take me with you to the castle.” Aryll pleaded to her brother. He was obliged to go and protect the princess of Hyrule, because he had retrieved the Master Sword. Link always said it wasn’t a big deal. Aryll didn’t think so. She was so proud of her brother.

“Aryll, if I could, I would. You know that, you know it, my little gull.” Link brushed her tears. “Aryll, remember everything I taught you. You must know how to defend yourself. I won’t be able to come to visit you as much as I can, but when I’m nearby, I’ll come to see you.” Link promised.

“Before I go, though, I want to see your school, and I definitely want to meet Colin. From what you said, he seems pretty brave.” Link smiled. “He is! When Mido hit me, Colin stepped forwards and made him go away.” Aryll smiled through tears. “Let’s go.” Link gently took his sister’s hand and walked towards the public school.

Everyone was startled to see Link, because he now was ‘The Chosen one’, and ‘Soon-To-Be-Hylian-Champion’, the brave hero that was supposed to save them all. And many of the kids were surprised to see Aryll hand-in-hand with him. Nor Mido, nor any of the bullies approached them.

Colin did, but without noticing Link at all. “Aryll! You’re fine! I was worried. And who is he?” Colin asked, averting his eyes to Link. “He’s my Big Brother!” Aryll smiled and let go of Link to hug Colin. “Nice to meet you Colin.” Link smiled kindly. He was only sixteen, but his voice was starting to get rough because of his vote of silence, a vote he only broke with Aryll.  
“Colin, may I speak with you for a sec?” Link nodded at the young boy, who was around twelve. “Of course, Link.” Colin nodded too and the two of them stepped out of earshot. “I can’t protect Aryll, and I must go to the Castle. Please, Colin, you’re all she’s got. Promise you’ll protect her, please.” Link said to the preteen, desperate. 

And in that moment, the two of them felt like they had known each other in another life. Understanding passed through the young boy, and he nodded. “I swear I’ll protect Aryll. You can go to the Castle, Link.” Colin smiled and shook Link’s hand. Aryll hugged Link for one last time, and then Link called her horse, Epona, and marched to the castle.

Only later Colin would find out that he had made a promise to Link, the Hylian Champion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And then, Aryll made the gulls attack me without pity!” Wind laughed, finishing the story of how he had stolen his sister’s birthday cake when they were younger. “Goddess, I don’t know if seagulls are related to cuccos, but I’m never going to mess with them.” Warriors laughed. “Aryll is capable of making you regret your life choices in seconds.” Wind nodded. “I can’t wait to meet her,” Wild laughed. “You’ll love her.” Wind assured.

“We should head to bed.” Time smiled at the sight of the heroes sharing stories around the campfire, but the following day they had to take care of a horde of monsters and he wanted them well rested. “We should.” Twilight smiled, and added, “I’ll do the first shift.”

“Everyone fine with that?” Time looked around. Seven voices responded him ‘yes’, but one lacked. “Sky…? Are you fine with…?” Time asked. “No use, Old Man.” Hyrule laughed and pointed to a bedroll, where the First Hero was fast asleep inside his red bedroll.

“I’m going to guess he’s fine with that.” Time clucked. “Wake me at midnight, will you?” Four smiled at Twilight. “Will do.” “And then, wake me at four, Four.” Legend said, concentrating on a wooden figure he was carving, as Sky had showed him.

Finally, the eight heroes were asleep, and a wolf sat near the fire when he heard a whisper. “A-Aryll…” That was Wind’s sister, wasn’t it? Therefore, Twilight, in his Wolfie form, paddled over to see Wind fast asleep against Time. “I’m sorry…” He heard again, but it wasn’t Wind. Wind wasn’t whispering. 

Then, who…? Wolfie looked at Warriors. He knew he had a twin sister, but he didn’t know the name. Warriors wasn’t the one whispering either. Nor Legend or Hyrule, sleeping back to back. Time for sure wasn’t, and Four neither. Sky slept like a rock, he didn’t seem to have a nightmare.

Only Wild remained.

When Wolfie eyed the longhaired hero, who was sleeping in his brown roll, turning, muttering apologies, eyes closed and narrowed painfully, he guessed that some memories were returning to him.

“’Ryll please don’t cry…’Ryll, ‘Ryll, don’t cry…I’m sorry, Aryll…” Wild exhaled, crying himself. Wolfie approached him and shook him to wake him up. His blue eyes seemed dazed for a second before focusing on the big black wolf.

“W-Wolfie… thanks. I appreciate you waking me from the nightmares. I… I think they’re bad memories from before but…” Wild petted the wolf, crying. He clucked. “…I don’t remember them. A sister, I think I had a sister. But I can’t picture her.” Wild clucked again, still crying. “What else is new?”

Wolfie cried. “Aryll. Yeah, that’s… that was my sister’s name.” Wild looked up and saw the starred sky. “I wish I was able to remember her.” He sighed and closed his eyes again, Wolfie’s soft fur and warm body being his protective wall against nightmares


	2. Sheikah Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Aryll,  
> I’m so sorry that dad treats you like this. If some day you feel cornered, go to Hateno’s Lab, where a Sheikah named Purah will be able to help you. Tell her you’re my sister, I’ve already talked to her. 
> 
> I miss you so much, my little gull. Today, I went to Gerudo Desert to speak with Champion Urbosa. Some things happened, and when I arrived to Hyrule Castle, tired and covered in sand, your letter came. It made me so happy, Aryll, that I actually smiled before the Princess. You know I’m not supposed to do that, but… she let it slide, claiming she hadn’t seen anything when I apologized.
> 
> I’ll try to come to visit soon, but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to. We’re visiting all the Champions, though, and maybe when we return from the Zora region I’ll be able to see you. Maybe you can meet Princess Zelda too!
> 
> I hope you are all right, my little gull.  
> See you,
> 
> Link.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father, Aryll's father is a bad father.
> 
> I hate Aryll's father.
> 
> That's all I have to say on the matter.

Aryll entered her house, where she lived with her father. It was one year since Link had gone to the Castle. She was now twelve, and he had to be seventeen. She missed him. Link had come to visit her on her birthday, and a few other days he had passed through Hateno and had a five-minute-chat with her.

That was more than Aryll could hope for. 

“Aryll, don’t forget to send me letters!” Link had said, a last hug and kiss. Aryll had obliged, and Link had responded her. 

_  
Dear Aryll,  
I’m so sorry that dad treats you like this. If some day you feel cornered, go to Hateno’s Lab, where a Sheikah named Purah will be able to help you. Tell her you’re my sister, I’ve already talked to her. _

_I miss you so much, my little gull. Today, I went to Gerudo Desert to speak with Champion Urbosa. Some things happened, and when I arrived to Hyrule Castle, tired and covered in sand, your letter came. It made me so happy, Aryll, that I actually smiled before the Princess. You know I’m not supposed to do that, but… she let it slide, claiming she hadn’t seen anything when I apologized._

_I’ll try to come to visit soon, but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to. We’re visiting all the Champions, though, and maybe when we return from the Zora region I’ll be able to see you. Maybe you can meet Princess Zelda too!_

_I hope you are all right, my little gull.  
See you,_

_Link.  
_

When Aryll had read that letter, her hearth warmed. She kept it under the bed, careful of her father. He had been getting more and more insupportable, hitting Aryll, and cursing at her, controlling her. There were days that Aryll had to spend the night outside, at Colin’s. The two of them were always together now, in those dire times. They both knew that The Great Calamity was approaching. They didn’t know if it would be the next day, week, month or year, but they knew it was coming.

Aryll slide into her room, careful of not making a sound, and brought out bandages. Mido had been hitting her more than usually, and she had bruises all around her body. That, and that her body was starting to change. She had to put a leather band above her chest to do sport, and as she was always running, she always wore it.

She bandaged her right leg, where she had a cut. She put a brand aid to her face, where she had a glass stuck, fruit of the alcohol bottles his father consumed. Aryll then hided the medicaments and started doing homework.

She missed her Big Brother. 

“Where are you, you useless piece of shit?” Her father called her, and, as scared as she was, she had to respond or her punishment would be worse. “In my room doing my homework, father.” She called.

He banged the door. She looked down.

When her father saw that she was doing what she should, he had no reason to hit her, but he searched for one.

Her father scanned the bed, the worktable and the empty walls. Then, his eye caught a glimpse of metal under the bed.

When he hastily kneeled next to the bed, Aryll trembled. She kept there her medicine, her letters, her drawings and… the sword and shield Link had gifted her in his last stay.

Her father bought them out. “What’s this?” He asked, his words stuck together because of the alcohol. “Big Brother gave them to me, as a good-bye gift.” Aryll said, voice trembling. “Liar! Link knows not to give you weapons.” “It’s true! He even signed them!” Aryll cried. “You are a little sneaky liar, you knew that?” Said her father, and gripped the sword.

He was going to teach her a lesson, and that lesson would surely kill her.

So that woke Aryll’s basic survival instincts. She had to disarm her father, or he could be a threat to her, to Hateno and to himself. As much as Aryll hated his father for hitting her, she still loved him. He was her father, after all.

When her father swung, Aryll, instead of staying still like she normally did, she ducked. Her father, surprised, blinked. Now that he had his guard down, Aryll swung her leg upwards and knocked the sword out of her father’s hands. It spiralled in the air, and it landed in Aryll’s expert hands. She thought of the saying Colin and her said. When they had to confront bullies, Colin would say, “Fight until the end.” And, if Aryll was ready to fight, she would respond “Together until the end.”

But she wouldn’t fight his father.

She grabbed the shield and ducked again, just to miss her father’s punch, and she was out. She ran and ran as fast as she could through the village, women and children shouting indignantly at her, but she didn’t mind them. She felt someone run besides her and she panicked, thinking it was her father.

But when she turned, she saw it was Colin, trying to catch up with her.

“Aryll! Continue running!” He called. Aryll blinked, shocked, and that gave her friend time to grab her non-dominant hand and drag her up the hill, where Hateno’s Lab was, where children were prohibited to go.

“Where do we go?” Colin shouted, loud enough so Aryll heard it. “Hateno’s Lab! Big Brother says Purah can help m-me” She cried. “I need you to run as fast as possible, Aryll. Your dad is behind us.” Colin said, serious, and the thirteen-year old grabbed Aryll’s hand and ran as fast as he could.

Up in the lab, Colin knocked three times the door and stepped away, still holding Aryll’s hand. A woman, maybe twenty or so, opened the door, her round red glasses shining with the sun. When she saw the two kids, she frowned.

“You know kids aren’t allowed inside the lab.” She tried to be kind, but she had explosive Sheikah Tech that could seriously damage children. Then, Purah noticed the sword and shield the girl was holding, weapons that had once belonged to her friend Link.  
“Please, miss, we need a place to hide for a while.” The boy said, desperate. Purah sighed. She had always been soft with kids. “Enter, and then you explain me what happened.” She said.

When both teens had entered, Purah gave them blankets to wrap themselves and made them sit inside the library. “So, what were you running from?” Purah put her hands to her hips, but her look wasn’t stern. She knew that if two kids were seeking help from a complete stranger, it must be a big thing.

“W-well, Big Brother told me to come here if I needed help.” The girl said. Big Brother? Who would send their sister to Hateno’s Lab? Purah tried to think. 

And she figured it out. She was supposed to be a smart Sheikah, after all. “Your name is Aryll, right?” She asked, sitting next to the teenage girl crying. She nodded. “Link’s sister?” Purah pressed. Aryll nodded again. “I remember him mentioning you. You and…” “Colin.” Said the boy. “You and Colin can stay as long as you want. Don’t step out of the library, though. We have dangerous Sheikah explosives and I wouldn’t want an accident.” Purah said. “If you need something, anything, please tell me.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

“So you don’t remember anything about your family, Wild?” Legend asked curiously. They had been talking about their families. Four had said he had four twin brothers and a grandfather, while Sky sadly claimed that his father had died in a Loftwing Mission. Warriors told them about her twin sister Linkle, and Wind launched another story involving his sister and grandmother. Time talked about Malon, and Hyrule talked about his fairy-grandfather. Legend told them about the recent passing of their uncle, how it weighed on his conscience. Twilight talked about Rusl, Uli and Colin, the family that had adopted him, and told the heroes he had no love for his real father.

Now it was Wild’s turn.

“I remember my mother… just a smile, that’s the only thing I remember. My father… he stirs a feeling of injustice. I don’t think he was the nicest.” Wild’s expression turned sour. 

“Something we have in common.” Twilight growled. “And my little sister. Her name was Aryll. I… I remember using a nickname for her, but… nothing more. I can’t even picture her face.” Wild said, sadly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that over time, you’ll be able to remember her more.” Twilight comforted him. “I’m sure.”


	3. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild gets a new memory and Aryll visits Kakariko with Colin and Purah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.
> 
> Seriously, what's the matter with me?

Aryll spent more and more time in the Sheikah Lab. She helped Purah, hunted dinner, chatted with the inventor. “So I told Robin that I wanted to change my research to study frogs, and he actually believed it!” Purah laughed. She had taught Aryll many things, maybe even more than her teacher had. “Robin is your brother?” Aryll asked while handing the inventor a piece of Sheikah Tech. “No, no. He’s a friend. My sister is named Impa, she’s the princess’ caretaker.” Purah said, winking at Aryll.

“You’ve met the princess?” Aryll smiled. “Just once. She was here, with Link. They were asking about the Divine Beasts. They’re the key to defeat the Calamity.” Purah attached something to the machine she was arranging. “But I thought my brother and the princess were the key to defeat the Calamity.” Aryll said.

“They’re both important, like the parts of this machine. Everything, from the smallest piece to the biggest, must work perfectly in order to do what it must. The same with Ganon.” Purah explained.

“I would like to meet Impa, Robin, and the Princess.” Aryll said. “Well, the day after tomorrow I’m going to Kakariko. If you and Colin want, you can come with me.” Purah laughed. “Yes! Please, I’d love it!”

“Well, you ought to get packing. The day after tomorrow at first light I must go.” Said the young inventor. “Can I go warn Colin?” Aryll asked. “Sure, ‘Ryll.” Purah ruffled her hair, and Aryll ran towards the village.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The Heroes were ambushed again, but this time, it was different from usual. They had been in an old house in Legend’s Hyrule when Twilight heard something.

He, Wild and Time had been talking about the nearby monsters that roamed the forest, while Sky and Four arranged the bedrolls inside, Wind and Warriors explored the house and Hyrule treated one of Legend’s many injuries. Legend had been too reckless; he shouldn’t have tried to fight that infected Lynel alone.

And then, the house caught fire.

Wild was restrained by Time and Twilight, who didn’t want him going inside. Wind exited coughing, Warriors right behind him. Legend ran outside. Sky had Four, who was unconscious because of the smoke, but at least they were outside.

They waited for Hyrule, but he didn’t get out. He still was inside. And Wild didn’t know what to do. He wanted to search for his fellow traveller himself, but Time still restrained him. “Time! Let me go inside!” Wild tried to break free, but Time was much too strong.

And then, talking about Legend being reckless, he launched himself inside the house, searching for his descendant. Wind shouted to him, to Time, cried, tried to let go. Then, he stopped. He stopped, because the corners of his vision blurred, a familiar sensation of sinking into the past.

_Not now,_ Wild thought. _Not now, Legend and Hyrule need help!_  
But he wasn’t able to control when the memories hit him. He stayed still, hoping his companions wouldn’t waste potions on him.

_  
He was running with Zelda, right in the middle of a field of guardians. He fought one, two, ten, twenty, never giving up. He finished one and went with the other, not letting his princess go. The scenario was similar, and Wild recognized: it was the same as the Last Memory’s._

_Then, he heard a shout. “Link, we must go!” Zelda pushed him. “Link, there’s someone in danger!” She said, hysterical. “Where? I can’t see anyone! Where are they?” Link asked. “Over there!” Zelda shouted, pointing to the wall that made entry to Necluda. “Let’s get going, Zel!” Link held Zelda’s hand and they both started running towards the shouts, dodging laser beams._

_And then, she saw her. Her blonde straight hair, her blue bandana, her fierce stance. And he screamed. “Aryll! Get out of here!” Link shouted. Zelda immediately connected the dots, as Link had explained many times his adventures with his little sister._

_Aryll turned to see him. And Link noticed Colin by her side, fighting guardians with a Sheikah Sword. “Big brother! Purah…” She screamed, and a laser targeted her. Before she could dodge or duck, the Guardian fired. “No!” Link cried, running towards her._

_But there was someone quicker than him. Colin pushed her, and the laser hit him. Link couldn’t bare see the young boy that protected his sister fall dead like that. “Colin!” Aryll shouted._

_Link and Zelda were too far to help when a second laser targeted the young fighter. Aryll cried and pulled out a shield, which shattered with the impact. She was still alive, but again, a third guardian targeted her._

_And Link met Aryll’s look, determined, and she shouted “Protect Princess Zelda! Good luck, Big Bro…” She didn’t finish the sentence because a Guardian that had sneaked up on Link and Zelda fired at him._

__  
“Aryll!” Wild shouted, and noticed he was no longer in trance. He was on his knees, crying hysterically. In a beat, he remembered Hyrule and Legend, and looked up. Four was there, laying in front of him, still unconscious. Legend had Hyrule sitting in his lap, and he was tending to his protégé’s injuries. “Stupid kid, you had to get hurt.” Legend muttered, evident relief in his blue eyes.

“Wild! Wild, what happened?” Sky asked him frantically. Wild hugged his knees, and crying, said “A-a memory. Legend trigged it.” “What was it about, cub?” Twilight asked. Wild hadn’t noticed Twilight had been holding him until he stopped. “T-the day of the Calamity.” Wild said. At this, everyone stopped asking questions. They knew that the Calamity was a hard spot in Wild’s memories.

“Don’t worry about Legend, Hyrule and Four. They’ll be alright.” Warriors patted his knee and tried for a smile. Wild nodded. After seeing his sister die in front of him, he couldn’t bring himself to smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Woah” Aryl said, staring at the hidden Kakariko village. “Woah” Colin agreed. “Yes, Kakariko is quite the sight. I’ll give you a tour after talking to my sister. Wait here, please.” Purah laughed and hurried towards the biggest house.

“It’s so different from Hateno!” Aryll said. “Look! There’s even a Goddess statue!” Colin said. “Let’s go pay our respects.” Aryll said, and they both kneeled in front of the little statue. “I wish my mom and dad are okay, and I wish that my baby sister is born safe.” Colin prayed. “I wish Big Brother will be alright and he’ll be able to protect Princess Zelda” Aryll said. Then, they both got up and waited for Purah.

And she exited the house in a hurry, nearly falling from the top of the stairs to the bottom, but she wasn’t cheerful as always. She was worried, nearly crying, but determined. “Colin, Aryll, you have to go. NOW.” She said, giving Colin a bag with food and Aryll her sword and shield. “What’s happening?” Aryll asked. “Kakariko is in danger. Hurry to Hateno; don’t step out of the Lab until I come to get you. I’m staying here to protect the city.” Purah said, now giving a special weapon to Colin. “Colin, this is a Shekah Sword with ancient technology. Use it only if you are in danger. Now, hurry to Hateno! I’ll be fine.” She hugged them both, tears in her eyes, and Aryll and Colin started running towards their home.

They ran, together, holding hands. They were so worried, but they pushed all their feelings deep down. They were just two teens running from some inexplicable danger in Kakariko. Nobody had to hurt them in their way… right?

They had lowered the pace, as Aryll wasn’t able to keep up with Colin. They passed the Duelling Peaks stable, which was abandoned. They could get a glimpse of the castle, and what they saw… they didn’t like it.

Pink malice spread through the sky, encircling the castle. It was sundown, and the Calamity had started. “Aryll! We must go now!” Coing grabbed her hand and started running, Sheikah Sword out. The trembling ground made their advancement difficult, but Colin helped Aryll all he could.

And then, the Guardians came. Those that were supposed to aid the townspeople now ran towards Necluda’s wall. Destroying everything on their path, killing wildlife. Those unstoppable machines that could kill a man in seconds.

Aryll and Colin did their best to ignore them, and when they were about to cross the wall, they were completely surrounded. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.” Colin said, voice trembling. “It’s not the time to give up, ‘Lin!” Aryll said, but she was scared too. “Fight until the end?” Colin laughed sadly. “Together until the end.” Aryll responded, trembling, knowing this would be the end. She never though that saying would become real.


	4. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dead, and Aryll doesn't know where she is. Wild feels guilty about something he couldn't help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freacking love Aryll&Colin interactions, and I can't find a fic with those two interacting. Well, shit.

Aryll fought side-by-side with his best friend. His glowing blue sword slashed Guardians like they were cheese. Aryll’s sword, not so much. She found that annoying, but she had other things to worry about, like the horde of guardians around them.

They fought, screamed, cursed, cried, yelled, and despaired. Until they saw a purplish light. And there was Link, hand-in-hand with Zelda, Princess Zelda. He fought against the Guardians with such skill that it terrified Aryll. She knew Big Brother was good, yes, but that good? She hadn’t seen him in battle.

To gain his brother’s attention, she screamed for him. Link didn’t notice, but the Princess did. After nudging at Link, she signalled to them, and Aryll and Colin dared to hope. They hoped that they were saved.

“Aryll, get out of here!” Link shouted, evident fear in his voice. Aryll had never heard his brother so out of control. That was when Aryll knew, she was the most important thing for her brother. She’d always had her doubts, but now she saw it clearly.

And she tried to explain. “Big Brother! Purah…” Aryll shouted back, and she didn’t notice the guardian shooting her.

A beam of light, a distant scream. Aryll closed her eyes tightly, expecting pain, pain worse than Mido’s fist and worse than father’s crystal bottles. But the pain never came. She opened her eyes, and saw someone taking the blow for her. Colin.

“Colin!” Aryll grabbed the boy’s hand. It was starting to grow limp. Colim met her eyes one last time. “’Till the end.” He exhaled, smiling through tears. And he closed his blue eyes, to never open them again. Aryll cried, and heard a second beeping. She saw how Big Brother came towards her, but she wasn’t going to be protected a second time. She pulled out her shield, the one Link had gifted her, and waited. The laser returned to the guardian, breaking the shield in the process. She felt a third guardian targeting her, but she could fight back. She met Link’s eyes, that were worried, almost crying, and she reassured him. “Protect Princess Zelda! Good luck, Big Brother!” Aryll said. Just then, a guardian hit Link. “Link!” She heard Princess Zelda shout, but her champion wasn’t dead. Aryll knew it.

Link pushed himself to his feet, bringing out the Master Sword from the ground. Aryll climbed the wall now that her enemy had concentrated in a more powerful enemy. “Link, save yourself, Go!” The Princess cried. Aryll sighed. At least the Princess wanted to save Link too. “Not today, Princess.” Link responded as he clumsily readied himself. The guardian stared at him, laser beaming, and it was clear that Link wouldn’t survive another attack. Aryll watched, powerless, from her hidden point.

“NO!” Zelda cried, and put herself between the guardian and Link. “Princess!” Aryll shouted, unbelieving. Zelda trusted her hand forwards, and she started to shine. Aryll closed her eyes, and then she felt a pull, something pulling her into a deep hole. She couldn’t see anything now, she couldn’t breathe, and so, she passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“So the last you remember of Aryll is a guardian targeting her.” Wind asked. “Y-yes… I don’t know why she wasn’t in Hateno! I didn’t want her inside the Castle because the Calamity would come at any second, but… she still died! It’s my fault!” Wild cried.

After the fire, they had divided. The injured stayed with Wind until the others found the monsters, killed them and found a safe place to sleep. And Wild needed to explain that memory to someone.

“Woah, Woah, how is that your fault?” Hyrule asked. “I shouldn’t have gone to the Castle. I left a fucking twelve-year-old with my alcoholic dad and the bullies in school with only a few sword playing classes and a boy, whose name I don’t even remember.” Wild pulled his hood up.

“While I agree that leaving her was a bad idea, you were doing what was best for her.” Four said, eyes sad and concerned. “But she still died!” Wild cried. “Could you control the laser beam? No. Could you run to her? No. You did what you could.” Four said. “I’m sure she would thank you.” Wind said.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Wild said. “Wild.” Legend said, sternly. Wild widened his eyes and turned to the Veteran Hero. “The right choice isn’t always the good choice. Don’t let your past mistakes hold you. As a Hero, that’s a mistake you must avoid.”

He talked like he had made that mistake. Wild, stunned, looked him straight into his eyes. They flashed dangerously, daring the other heroes to ask questions. After a few moments of silence, Wild sighed. “It’s hard to let go.” “It is. But you will do it in the end.” Legend nodded.  
“Thanks, Legend.” Wild smiled sadly. “Don’t beat yourself so much, kid.” The Veteran huffed and avoided the other’s eyes. “Leg is right.” Hyrule said. “Yeah! Don’t worry, Wild. Not... One hero cannot save everyone.” Wind smiled sadly. “Let it go, but remember it, hold her close to your heart and avoid making the same mistake.” Four reassured.

“Thanks, guys. You’re awesome.” Wild smiled truly.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Aryll opened her eyes, not remembering how he had arrived there. He saw green, brown, grey, more green… Her vision steadied, and she saw she was in a forest. A dense forest that was nothing like the ones in Necluda.

Suddenly, the events of the previous day hit her like a broadsword, strongly and quickly. She remember Colin, whispering “’Till the end”, Princess Zelda yelling at his brother to run, Link responding with a “Not today, Princess” Like he’d already lost everything. She replayed those events in her head until she heard a far away voice.

“Come on, Beth! We gotta find Talo, or he’ll get into trouble!” The voice was painfully familiar. There were footsteps approaching, and Aryll readied he sword, that hadn’t left her.  
Two older teens came into her eyesight. They noticed her too, because they widened their eyes and ran towards her. The one of the left was a brown-haired girl, presumably Beth. The one of the right reminded Aryll painfully of Colin. But it was clear that he wasn’t, because nor reorganization nor anything similar flashed in his eyes. Only worry and confusion.

“S-Stay away from me!” Aryll shouted. She tried to stand, but her legs gave out. The two teens approached her, and Aryll tried to back away, flattening herself against the tree. She had learned that teenagers older than her couldn’t be trusted. “Girl… Girl, we can help you.” Said the boy. “Leave me alone!” Aryll screamed. “Come on. If she wants to be alone…” Beth said, tuning. “I’m staying, Beth.” The boy said. “Then you’re stupid.” Beth replied. “Maybe I am. Return to Ordon, Beth.” The boy said.

Beth turned and fled. The boy didn’t. “I can bring you home, I can heal you.” He tried to say. “I won’t fall for easy tricks! I’ve dealt with bullies before!” Aryll raised her blade in front of her. She was going to go down fighting.

And the boy laughed. “Me, a bully? Please.” He laughed a bit more before shaking his head. “I’m a bully as I’m a Twili.” He said, still smiling. “I don’t know what the fuck is a Twili, but I don’t care.” Aryll gripped her sword tighter, as it was slipping from her hand. It weighed too much, and Aryll was tired. Her injuries screamed at her to give up, but she didn’t.

“I’m not leaving you here to die.” The boy crossed his arms. And Aryll lowered her sword, not because she trusted the boy. No. Because she couldn’t hold it longer. It fell to the floor, and Aryll was reminded of her brother. Link. Dead.

“Please.” The boy pleaded. “I can’t… I can’t move.” Aryll whispered, voice breaking. “You’re going to be alright.” The boy said, and hurried next to her. He put Aryll’s weapon in its sheath, and he took her in his arms, bridal-style.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. I’m Colin, by the way.” The boy said. Aryll scoffed. How ironic. Colin, like her best friend, like the one who had jumped before her to save her. “Aryll.” She managed before falling unconscious.


	5. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin brings Aryll home, unconscious and hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryll is so precious....  
> She's sweet and caring and she reminds me of my little sister and I just-

Colin hurried to Ordon with that girl, Aryll, in his arms. He ran as fast as he could, careful of not hurting her. She had her legs burned, slashed, full of mud. A burn made a hole in her long green dress, and Colin was able to see her burned stomach as well. She had fought something, something big, and she barely survived. The question was _what_. Twilight monsters were now where they belonged, and yes, the occasional bokoblin appeared once in a while, but she was a skilled swordfighter. Colin could tell because of how she held the blade before. A red Boko should be no trouble.

He arrived at home and knocked with his feet. It was late, and he knew father and mother would be with his baby sister, whom they had named Linkle, feminine for Link. Rusl was who opened the door. “Colin! I was starting to…” He said, and stopped his sentence when he saw the girl Colin was carrying. “Oh, Goddess. Bring her inside.” He said, serious. Colin nodded and put Aryll on the sofa. Uli came running, and didn’t even ask questions to Colin. She just sighed and hurried to heal her.

“What happened?” Rusl asked, looking deeply into Colin’s eyes. “So Beth and I were searching for Talo in Farore woods, because he wanted to fight some monsters. We ran until when saw her. She was sitting against a tree, blade at her side. She didn’t want us to approach her, she was scared, said that she had dealt with Bullies before. Beth didn’t want to know anything about her, so she left to search for Talo. Aryll, the girl, was so tired that she finally agreed on me helping her. But she couldn’t move, so I carried all the way here. She fell unconscious” Colin explained.

“What you did was very noble, my son.” Uli said. “Yeah, it was. We should contact Link… but maybe he’s not here anymore.” Rusl said. Only the three of them and apparently Queen Zelda knew that Link, or now called Twilight, was in a time-travelling mission.  
“Try it anyways.” Colin urged. “Yes. He’ll be able to help us too.” Rusl said, and went off to borrow Hank’s falcon.

Uli finished the stiches on Aryll’s leg and left to make dinner. “If she wakes, call me.” She said to her son. Colin nodded an sat Linkle to his lap. She was two years old, and she loved hearing stories about Twilight and The Invasion. So Colin explained to her everything he knew, hiding a bit small details, like that fence covered in Talo’s blood. Like Beth staying still against the Bokos. Like that dammed stick he’d been tied to.

“And then, Link, the Hero of Twilight, mounted Epona and rode through Hyrule Field, stabbing that ugly green Moblin on his belly!” Colin laughed and tickled Linkle. “No!” Linke laughed. “No belly! No! Tickles!” Linkle laughed and hurried to escape Colin’s grasp. Colin let her go without much of a fight.

He turned to see how Aryll was going, and she found two crystal blue eyes staring at him, opened wide in surprise. “So, you’re up, I see.” Colin said. “Did you say Link?” She whispered, her voice almost non-existent. “Link, or as he insists on be called, Twilight.” Colin grinned.  
“No… No, he is dead, he died, I saw it, he died…” Aryll started crying. Colin sat next to her. “What do you mean? No, he didn’t die. He’s fine!” Colin smiled. “D-Don’t get my hopes up! How could have he survived the laser?” Aryll cried.

Colin, not knowing what to do, did what his brotherly feeling told him to. He hugged Aryll, letting her soak his shirt. “I don’t know where I am, and I’m already crying over brother.” She mumbled, like she was being stupid. “That will change quickly. Let me call mom, and then we’ll try to help you as much as we can.” Colin reassured her, and he let go. Aryll let go of him, maybe a bit embarrassed.

Colin quickly talked to his mother, and when they both arrived to the living room, they found out that Rusl was already taking to Aryll.

Rusl knew how to calm children. After all, he had raised Twilight, who had anxiety attacks every few minutes when he was younger. Aryll, tough she knew she shouldn’t, trusted Rusl. It was difficult not to, that kind voice that remembered her of Big Brother, not because they were similar. No, because they had the same patience, the same calming tone.

Colin and Uli silently stared at them both and listened the conversation develop.

“…The trees of Farore are said to have magical proprieties.” Rusl was saying. “But where I come from, Farore is not a forest. It’s a jungle. Those are different things. And I wasn’t even in Farore.” Aryll responded. “You remember what were you doing?” Rusl asked. “Well… The Calamity just started. I was fighting turned guardians.” Aryll said, her eyes drifting to the floor.

“The Calamity?” Rusl asked. “Yes. It has started. Brother did what he could, he protected princess Zelda until the end, but… the plan failed. The machine broke.” Aryll remembered how Purah had explained that for a machine to work, all the pieces must do their job perfectly.

“Princess Zelda. Not Queen Zelda?” Rusl frowned. “No, _Princess_ Zelda.” Aryll said. “Are you sure?” Rusl asked. “Of course I’m sure. Princess Zelda is seventeen, she isn’t old enough to be Queen, and King Rhoam is still alive. Or was alive, I don’t know if he survived the Calamity.” Aryll frowned.

“Can you explain us what exactly is the calamity?” Rusl said. “Wh… you don’t know?” Aryll widened her eyes in surprise. Rusl shook his head. “The great Calamity Ganon, it’s the greatest evil known to men.” Aryll tilted her head. At the name Ganon, Rusl’s face paled, as did Colin’s and Uli’s.

“Ganon… Ganondorf?” Colin muttered. “He’s… back?” Uli whispered. “No. No, he isn’t. Link sealed him four years ago, I refuse to believe he’s back so soon.” Rusl said. “Link? You know where he is?” Aryll nearly jumped from the sofa.

“Not… exactly, but yes, we’ve seen him recently.” Rusl said. “Something’s not adding up.” Uli commented. 

“Dad. Dad, maybe she comes from… from another era.” Colin said. “Wait… this might be it.” Rusl smiled. Aryll stared at the family, confused. Another era? What were they talking about? “I’ll try to contact Twi, more insistently. Can you take care of our young guest, Colin?” Rusl smiled at Aryll. “Of course, dad.”


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryll meets Queen Zelda, or as she likes to be called, Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Hyrulean guards. They are useless in the game. Link always has to do everything alone. Fuck Hyrulean guards except those from Hyrule Warriors.
> 
> As a side note, now that I though about it: I'M SO EXCITED FOR AGE OF CALAMITY!!!!  
> I can't waitttttt

Aryll spent three days on Ordon. She could walk just fine, and she could still fight. Colin leaded her to meet everyone in the small Village. Not the adults –Aryll couldn’t care less about them. She met the children. Beth, the girl who ran away from her, didn’t want anything to do with her. Talo, the lost kid, wasn’t interested on girls. Lalo was disturbing. And Ilia… she was the oldest, and she cared about Aryll at the second she saw her. Aryll could take care of herself all alone, thank you very much.

The only one that Aryll trusted was Colin. And it wasn’t because he was just like her late best friend.

Okay, maybe it was, but what could Aryll do?

She spent the days working hard, learning how to herd goats and collecting pumpkins, sneaking out into Farore’s woods to bring Rusl and Uli food, like she had done when Purah was taking care of her. They kept insisting it wasn’t necessary, but Aryll knew better. She was another mouth to feed, another burden to take care of. She had to add all the possible weight as she could.

And she spent the nights without sleeping, seeing Colin jump before her, seeing the laser hitting Big Brother, the Princess stepping before her knights, the blinding light, “’Till the end”, “Not today, Princess”, the shield shattering, lasers everywhere, mechanical legs lurking in the shadows of her vision…

And she would step outside, listening to the howls of the wolves, that Colin had explained to her that in Ordon village, they were sacred.

Three days later, when Aryll had helped with the dishes, Rusl came to the couch where she slept and asked her if they could talk for a second.

“I wrote to Queen Zelda, and her letter arrived today.” Rusl said. Aryll looked at him intensely. “She said that it’s possible that you are product of time-travelling. That’s why she has enchanted a letter to arrive to Twilight and his companions, informing them about your appearance.” Rusl smiled kindly. “The Queen wants to personally meet you. I have to answer her. What do you say?”

“Will I be able to return home?” Aryll asked, and that alone brought tears to her eyes. Was there a home anymore? Had Purah and her sister Impa survived the apocalypse? Was Princess Zelda safe?

“I don’t know, but we’ll definitely learn more about where you come from if you meet with Queen Zelda.” Rusl said. “I’m going. But… I can leave if I want to?” “Yeah. Queen Zelda isn’t the type of holding prisoners.” Rusl joked. Aryll nodded.

“It’s fine if we leave tomorrow? I’ll accompany you to Castle Town.” Rusl asked. “Yeah, fine.” Aryll tried to not think about how her last trip to somewhere new had ended.  
“Get some sleep, Aryll.” Rusl looked deep into Aryll’s eyes and that’s when she knew that Rusl had heard her crying at night. Aryll nodded and whispered “Thanks”. Then, she entered the house and laid on the couch, nightmares plaguing her.

The following day, she was mounted on a chocolate brown horse, saying goodbye to the village. Rusl, mounted on a pitch black mare, promised his son to bring him something form Castle Town. Aryll felt sad to leave Colin behind, loose him for a second time, but she knew this was necessary. She and Colin had hugged, promising that they wouldn’t forget each other. Aryll for sure wouldn’t forget him anytime soon.

With a final goodbye, she told her horse, which presumably belonged to Twilight, the hero of the village, to get going. Epona neighed and started galloping towards the woods, followed by Rusl’s horse, Dusk.

Aryll had to say that she enjoyed horseback riding. She remembered how she mounted with her brother when they were younger, shouting to the wind, briefly leaving all their worries at home and just being free. Link had never taught her how to ride, he had always focused on sparring and shooting, but Aryll remembered how her Big Brother did it and copied his movements. She was a natural.

They rode for a day and a half, in silence. Rusl kept glancing at Aryll, worried, and she noticed it. She had never met such a nice man that worried about his children, that didn’t punish them harshly, that immediately accepted Aryll into his family without thinking about any consequences. Now, this nice man was going to leave her to the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda. Aryll had never met royalty, but she knew how to treat with them. After all, she had gone to school, she payed attention to her classes.

Finally, after galloping through endless fields, they arrived at Castle Town. There, Rusl warned Aryll. “Don’t talk with anyone. Those citizens look at any excuse to fight us county folks. I know you can defend yourself, but it would kill me letting someone hurt you.” Rusl said. Aryll looked at the rancher’s eyes and saw no lies, just deep concern. “Okay. Thanks, Rusl.” Aryll smiled. “You’re most welcome.” Rusl smiled too.

Aryll did as she was told. She stayed glued to Rusl at all time, looking with widened eyes the Castle Town. It was so big, with so much people. It was breathtakingly beautiful, just as Kakariko had been.

That is, until they arrived at the Castle’s front doors.

“Close your mouth, kid,” Said a voice, mockingly. Aryll did as told, but searched for the voice’s origin. It was one of the guards of the Castle doors. Rusl tensed, and Aryll was scared she’d angered him. 

“We come to visit the Queen.” Rusl said, taking out some papers. The guard took a bored look at them and crossed his arms. “County folks.” He smirked. “Yeah.” Rusl said. “Can’t stop your curiosity and decided to take a look for yourselves?” The guard taunted. “We have official papers, sir.” Rusl gave them to the guard. “Yeah, right. Like the Queen would want to see you.” The guard arched his eyebrows and took a good look at the papers.

Then, his face paled. “This seems correct, Sir Rusl of Ordon. You may enter.” “Thanks.” Rusl smirked and gave his hand to Aryll, who took it without hesitating. Then, she thought about it. Why had she done that? Did Rusl gave her such a strong sense of security? Answer: Yes, yes he did.

Rusl guided her through the labyrinth of aisles. They climbed eight floors before Rusl turned again to Aryll. “Okay, Aryll, be on your best behaviour until the Queen says so.” Rusl nodded to her. Aryll inhaled deeply and nodded. Then, a guard opened a door for them.

And it took everything in Aryll to not gasp. The throne room was one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. Adorned with a triforce and the three goddess near the ceiling, a blue carpet rolled down from the entrance until the throne, stone walls amazingly decorated with paintings. The Throne itself was raised, a set of stairs leading to it, to give the one seating on it more importance.

Eight guards where inside the room, and Aryll eyed them all as she followed Rusl down the carpet. She didn’t look at Queen Zelda. From her experience with father, people with power can’t be directly looked at. She had to stare at the floor until Queen Zelda said it was okay to look up. And she did.

Rusl didn’t.

“Your Majesty” He bowed, but he badly hided a smile. Aryll winced, scared. “Sir Rusl of Ordon, well met. Are you and the youngling ready for the private meeting?” Queen Zelda’s voice was melodic, and it screamed ‘power!’. It was clear that she had a commander’s voice, secure of herself, born to rule. “Of course, your Majesty. We’re ready when you are.” Rusl nodded. “Magnificent. Guards, leave us alone.” Queen Zelda nodded. The guards did as told. When no one except them was in the room, Queen Zelda sighed. She hurriedly took off her crown and stood up, jumping all the stairs and arriving where Rusl and Aryll were rather childishly.

“You always made me laugh when you were so formal. Now, I’m not laughing anymore. You seem kind of scaring, doesn’t she, Aryll?” Rusl asked Aryll. Aryll continued looking down, but she backed away quickly. She was sure that Queen Zelda would bring out her rapier strapped on her left and cut Rusl’s head.

“Oh, shit, was I too formal?” She heard Queen Zelda say, worriedly. And then, Rusl. “Aryll, it’s okay, Dawn and I are friends.” Aryll didn’t look up. She didn’t know if this was a test or something, but she was going to do as she had been taught.

And then, someone kneeled in front of her. A gentle hand made her look up, and she was forced to meet Queen Zelda’s look. But she didn’t seem as scary as before. Without the crown, she reminded Aryll of Purah. The same smart look in different eyes. The same gentle, worried look, but instead of red, it was storm grey.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I scared you. Formal meetings suck. But it’s okay, you can look up.” Queen Zelda said. And as it was a direct order, Aryll looked up. And the Queen smiled. “I’m Dawn. Rusl told me quite a bit about you. Care to join me on a walk? My legs feel sore of being seated all day.” Queen Zelda, Dawn smiled. Now, Aryll was faced a choice. Go with Dawn, or stay with Rusl? She looked at the farmer, who smiled and nodded without fear in his eyes. And Aryll trusted him.

So Aryll nodded too.


	7. New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryll stays with Dawn, eager to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Aryll with Botw's Zelda dress and... it's so cute. Precious.

It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. As Aryll refused to say a word, Dawn did all the talking. She talked about some reforms she wanted to implement inside the castle, talked about books, about how bored she was, about swords, about how much she missed Twilight, about the stupid guards. 

Aryll walked right beside her, as Dawn had insisted on it. And she listened, seeing more and more that Dawn was just another woman. Another woman that had been born with the burden of ruling. She should be respected, but not feared.

And finally, Aryll broke her silence when Dawn presented her the choice. “You can stay at the Castle and wait for Link and his companions, or you can return to Ordon. Don’t feel obliged to respond right now; just… try to consider the choices.” Dawn smiled. “Thank you for everything, Queen Zelda.” Aryll whispered. And Dawn caught it. “Just Dawn, Aryll. And… you’re welcome.”

Finally, the two girls entered the throne room, where Rusl was eating something. He turned, and when she saw that Aryll wasn’t as tense as before, he smiled. “’Ou id it ‘ou?” He said with his mouth full. “What?” Dawn snorted. Rusl finished what he was eating and repeated the question. “How did it go?” “Fine.” Aryll nodded. “I’m glad.” Rusl beamed.

“What are you going to do, Aryll?” Rusl kneeled in front of the teen. Aryl stared into his eyes, and searched for a response. Teachers always asked her an opinion, but they told her the right answer with their eyes. Rusl didn’t. His eyes told Aryll that he would support her despite whatever choice she made. He would be happy if she stayed here. He would be happy if she returned to Ordon.

And she made up her mind.

“I’m going to stay here, at least for a while. If Twilight, whoever this is, can bring me home, I’m willing to try anything.” Aryll smiled. Rusl nodded and stood. “We’re going to miss you, Aryll.” He smiled. “I’m going to miss you too” Aryll responded truthfully. “You know you’re always welcome to come to visit.” Rusl caressed her chin. “I do. Thank you for taking me in.” Aryll smiled and hugged the rancher.

And, after the goodbyes, Rusl made her promise she would stay safe and he left. Aryll glued herself to Dawn’s side, because she was alone against a huge castle and lots of new people.  
“So, tomorrow morning I have some audiences, but if you want you can come. I’m free in the afternoon, and I’ll be able to spend more time with you. What do you say?” Dawn smiled as she leaded Aryll to her new bedroom. “Can I really come to the audiences?” Aryll asked. “You can. They will be boring, but you can leave if you wish.” Dawn said.

And she opened the door to Aryll’s new bedroom. Aryll stared. It was so big! Her whole house in Hateno could fit inside it. She giggled and hurried to explore every inch of it, Dawn laughing behind her. She jumped on her huge bed, opened the closets full of clothes that fitted her, and stared her reflection on the bathroom’s mirror.

When she saw her dirty blonde hair, her face full of mud and her tarred clothing, she remembered something her brother used to say.

__  
“You are always so neat, Aryll. I’m so proud of you. Look at me, always with my clothes dirty!” He would say, and then proceed to throw mud to Aryll.  


“I have to take a shower, I’m so dirty.” Aryll whispered to her reflection, imagining her Big Brother snorting behind her and agreeing. Then, she exited the bathroom and saw Dawn looking at the falling sun through one of the windows, her expression desolated. But when she saw Aryll, she quickly changed to her happy demeanour and asked “Do you like it?” Aryll looked outside before answering. Was there something bothering Dawn? “It’s so big! I’m going to take a shower before dinner, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, you may. I’m in the next door bedroom if you need me, alright? I’ll call you when the dinner is ready.” Dawn smiled. Aryll nodded and opened the shower.

Showering with hot water was a privilege Aryll had never had. Now, she thought that hot showers were a gift from the goddess herself. She stayed under the water what seemed hours. Then, she managed to bring herself out, wrapped in a white towel, and opened her huge closet full of dresses.

Aryll had never had more than two different outfits. Now, she had to choose one between one hundred. And she chose an electric blue long dress, appropriate for the court but also ready for fighting. She put her brother’s sword on her dark blue belt, strapped tightly. She also put on a kind of top that helped her chest mobility.

Then, she brushed her straight blonde hair and searched for something to hold it out of her face. She always wore her blue bandana, but now she had wrapped it around her sword’s sheath. It was another gift of her brother, made of the same material that his blue champion tunic, woven by Princess Zelda, and she didn’t want to loose it.

She decided for a silver tiara with a blue gem in it. Then, she put on plain black shoes. She looked herself on the mirror again.

Behind the fancy clothing, Aryll still saw what she had seen on the first place: a scared small girl. Maybe her father was right. She was an inconvenience for everyone, and nothing, not even fancy dresses or silver tiaras could hide it.

She sighed and shook he head. No, she couldn’t think about father now. She concentrated on her brother. There was a reason she had chosen to wear blue. It was to honour him, even if nobody understood who her brother was.

And blue was her best friend’s eye colour too. Her best friend, who had sacrificed himself so Aryll could live.

Aryll stared at herself one second more and then she exited her huge room, closing the door as she did so. Just then, Dawn exited hers, clean and fresh. “Aryll! Let’s go dinner.” She smiled, and Aryll hurried to her side.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryll discovers that she's not the only one with nightmares

A week after, Aryll was getting used to the Castle life. In the mornings, she would try to help wherever she was needed. In the afternoon, she and Dawn would take long walks around the Castle’s gardens, talking about anything that crossed their minds. Aryll started trusting Dawn as a mother, though that was a dangerous thing to think about.

After all, Aryll’s mother died giving birth to her, so she didn’t know the feeling of having a mother.

But Dawn cared about her, asked about her feelings, tried to male her as comfortable as possible. And nobody but Purah and Rusl had done this.

“Aryll, you know you can tell me anything. Anything, you hear me? If something is bothering you, tell me and I’ll try to help.” Dawn would repeat when Aryll’s happy face dropped for an instant. She was good at reading Aryll.

Aryll was debating with herself: go to Dawn’s room, or stay here and cry. She had nightmares every night, and she hadn’t been brave enough to trust Rusl with them. But Dawn… she always insisted on Aryll telling her everything. And she needed to get it out. Maybe talking helped. But again, maybe Dawn listened what she had to say and told her that she was too weak. Or, even worse, maybe Dawn shouted at her for waking her at this ungodly hours.

But Aryll needed to get it out. And she needed to get it out now.

And she got out of bed and stepped out of her bedroom. She inhaled deeply before knocking, calming herself. And then, she knocked three times and stepped back.  
The door opened almost immediately, Dawn frowning, eyes puffy and red. She had been crying. Just like Aryll.

“Aryll! Enter.” She tried for a smile, but it came stained.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you…” Aryll said entering, ashamed. “Not at all. Sit on the sofa.” Dawn clucked wetly. Aryll did as told, and Dawn sat besides her, covering them both with a blanket. “So, you wanted to talk to me?” Dawn asked, softly. “What happened, Dawn?” Aryll asked.

“Just a nightmare.” Dawn assured her. “I-I had a nightmare too.” Aryll said. “Will you explain it to me?” Dawn asked. Aryll pondered, and answered “Only if you explain yours.”

Dawn clucked and nodded. “You may have heard about the Twilight invasion.” Aryll noded, Uli and Colin had mentioned it. “Well, it was… it was four years ago, when I was seventeen. It was horrible. All my people, transformed into unrecognizable forms.” Dawn sighed. “Lots of things happened, but in the end, we won. We travelled to the desert, to bring my best friend home. That was when she, Midna, gave me the nickname ‘Dawn’. Dawn is when the sun rises, the contrary of Dusk, the contrary of shadows. And she gave Link the nickname Twilight, because he was the hero of Twilight, he had conquered said shadows.” Dawn sighed.

“I miss her. I gave up my power for her; she gave up her life for me. And then, she was resurrected. But, as a ruler of the Twili, she had to go. She broke the connection. I know Twilight is still affected by this. And I can’t stop having nightmares, about my kingdom taken, my home destroyed, my body possessed…”

What Dawn was describing was horrible, but her voice didn’t waver once. She was so strong, affected by the shadows, and still held her face up. Aryll couldn’t stop the feeling of admiration in her chest, and didn’t want to.

“What about you, ‘Ryll?” This was the first time Dawn had used her nickname.  
And so, Aryll explained everything. About her brother. About his father. About Mido and Colin. About Purah. About her last trip. About Calamity Ganon. About the blinding light, and her brother falling, defeated, Colin jumping in front of her, Princess Zelda stepping forwards, Link’s desperate voice.

To her relief, Dawn didn’t interrupt. When Aryll finished, crying, Dawn wrapped her into a tight hug, and Aryll let her sing a lullaby while she cried on her shoulder. Finally, with the exhaustion, Dawn’s song and her warm body as a comfort, Aryll fell asleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The Links stood on the green grass, blinking and cursing. They had just been transported again, and they had to readjust for a second. They eyed the floor and they guessed they were in Twilight’s Hyrule.

His was the easiest Hyrule to recognize. The grass never lost that touch of orange, like the sun was falling. It was like the plants remembered how the world was when covered in shadows. Twilight loved it, not because of the colour, but because it remembered him of Midna.

When the heroes were discussing where to go next, something appeared out of nowhere, shining brightly. It was a letter, that Twilight caught before it fell to the floor. “How did this get here?” Hyrule asked. “No fucking idea, read it, Twi.” Legend urged.

It was from Dawn. She was urging Twilight to come to the castle. She talked about a lost girl, and Twilight might be able to help. She also said specifically to come alone, without the heroes. _‘There’s a lot of things I have to explain to you,, and it’s not that I don’t trust the others, but seeing so man people would un-stabilize her more.’_

That was what the letter said.

So Twilight informed the heroes he had duties to take care of, and they set towards Hyrule Castle. None of the heroes actually blamed him, Dawn could be terrifying when she wanted to be. 

Legend and Hyrule would spend their day shopping for supplies. Time and Wind would ask about monsters in the city. Warriors and Four were allowed inside the castle to train the soldiers, Twilight had given them a special permission. And it was poor Sky’s job to supervise Wild, who was allowed to shield-surf through Hyrule field all he wanted. (Wild had won a bet against Time, and Time had no money to pay Wild, so the Old Man had let him do what he wanted for once.)

With all the heroes entertained for the day (or in Warrior’s and Four’s case, for _weeks_ ) Twilight entered the castle. Everyone let him pass, even if some guards hissed under their teeth ‘Country Folk’.

Twilight climbed the eight floors to the throne room and entered quickly, not wanting to make Dawn wait. He knew that if there were guards, he had to be formal until Dawn dismissed them.

He eyed the guards and bowed to Dawn. “Your Majesty, I have returned.” He smiled. “Welcome home, Link, Hero of Twilight. I wish to speak to you privately.” Dawn said, amusement in her voice. “Of course, Queen Zelda.” Twilight nodded. “Guards, you are dismissed.” Dawn said, and the guards retired.

“So what’s this all about, Dawn? The letter had me worried.” Twilight said. Dawn stood, and behind her appeared a teenage girl in a blue dress. Twilight noted she was a fighter, not a Dame of Court. Her sword strapped to her belt was familiar, somehow.

“First of all, let me present you. ‘Rill, this is Link, Twilight. Twi, this is Aryll.” Dawn said. Twilight widened his eyes. “Wild’s sister. Fuck.” He said. “So you know what’s this about?” Dawn hurried to him, Aryll behind her. “Not much, but… shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Twilight said.


	9. Nine Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... Aryll and Wild finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write one more chapter and boom, stroy finished.
> 
> This was fun!

“What? What happened?” Aryll asked, fear in her voice. “Is Big Brother alive? Please, tell me he is, please.” She pleaded, her blue eyes just like Wild’s. Twilight sighed. “First, I have to make sure.” He said. Aryll nodded.

“Your brother is named Link, the Hylian Champion.” Twilight said. Aryll nodded. “Link was Zelda’s personal guard.” Another nod. “He fought Guardians and he was almost killed in the day of the Great Calamity.” Another nod, more impatient.

“Well, fuck time travel.” Twilight sighed. “Is Big Brother okay?” Aryll asked. “Physically? He might have a few scratches, he’s shield surfing out in Hyrule Field and if I’m not with him he’ll probably break a leg or something.” Twilight’s hearth shattered when he saw Aryll’s happy expression.

“But I need you to listen to me, Aryll.” Twilight said serious, and she saw how the girl’s happiness deflated. “Aryll, you remember how that guardian struck him. You though he had died.” Twilight grabbed Aryll’s shoulders gently so she stared him into his eyes. “He has to explain himself what happened, I won’t do it for him.” Twilight saw Aryll’s scared eyes. “But note this, Aryll. When a person comes back from death, they tend to change. The Link you knew isn’t here anymore. He still is Link, just with a different personality entirely.” Twilight hated to break the news this way.

“But he is still Big Brother, isn’t he? He still loves jokes, he still fights against Bullies, he still loves me.” Aryll said. “He loves you a lot. He’ll be delighted to hear you are alive.” Twilight assured.

“Can we go see him?” Dawn asked. “Can I stop to see how the others are first?” Twilight asked back. “Of course. We know what happened last time Legend and Hyrule got in a fight with the guards.” Dawn laughed. “Tan minutes to put on a hood and I’ll meet you at the front door.” Dawn said, and Twilight nodded. “Go with Twi, Aryll.” Dawn said.

Aryll trusted Twilight. Because if he was one of the only few that could help Dawn, calm her, make her smile freely, he had to be something. And the broken look he had given her when he’d adverted Aryll that Link –Wild, whatever, wasn’t the same, without hiding the truth, but still sorry about something he couldn’t help, just reassured Aryll. He had been raised by Rusl. He was one of Dawn’s best friends.

Aryll trusted him.

“So we’re nine heroes that time-travel trough eras, chasing a shadow.” Twilight was explaining her, smiling. “You’re about to meet Warriors and Four. They’re kind, don’t worry. Warriors is an asshole sometimes, but you’ll like Four.” Aryll nodded and beamed, taking Twilight’s hand.

They arrived at the training grounds, where Aryll could easy spot the two heroes, as they were the only who didn’t wore armour. They were both kicking their opponent’s asses.  
“Four! Wars!” Twilight shouted. They both turned and ran towards them. “You finished?” Four, the shortest, asked. “No. I’m going to make sure Wild doesn’t kill himself and Sky.” Twilight smiled. “He’s capable of shield-surfing alone, you dumbass. Wild doesn’t need Mama Twilight to come to his rescue.” Warriors said. “Wild needs Mama Twilight to not kill himself ten thousand times a day.” Four arched his eyebrow.

“We are in a hurry, but meet us at 9pm at the fountain.” Twilight said, not letting go Aryll’s hand. “Sure. Now, let’s go kick those stupid’s asses!” Warriors yelled, and Four laughed and ran towards the fight.

“Mama Twilight?” Aryll asked Twilight. “They say I worry too much about the members of my group, and they call me Mama Twilight.” Twilight sighed. “And what was that about my brother?” Aryll asked. Twilight smirked. “We don’t call him ‘Wild’ for no reason, ‘Ryll.” Twilight laughed.

“Now, I need to warn Time and Wind, and Legend and Hyrule.” Twilight muttered.

Time and Wind were easy to talk to, and they agreed meeting at the central square at 9pm easily. Aryll stayed silent during this encounter, analysing the heroes, mentally pointing differences between them and her Big Brother.

Then they met Legend and Hyrule. After giving them the information and as they turned to leave, a comment form the pink haired hero stopped them. “And who’s this?”

Aryll turned and said “Aryll, Wild’s little sister.” Hyrule and Legend widened their eyes. They stayed silent for a second, and then Hyrule hurried forwards, catching her shoulders. “You are! Thank goddess, you’re alive! You don’t know the nights Wild spent crying about you. Are you hurt? Let me heal you.” Hyrule willed his hands to glow.

“Big Brother cried? He never cries. Not in front of people. You’re lying.” Aryll said. Legend and Hyrule looked at each other. “Wild doesn’t like crying, that’s true. But we’re family, he knows we’ll take care of him.” Legend said. “Big Brother doesn’t cry.” Aryll responded.  
“He doesn’t cry about his pain. The only day I saw him desperate was the day of the fire. He spent hours crying over you. Your brother cares deeply about you. Go see him.” Legend responded, face worried.

Aryll nodded, that statement breaking her heart and warming it at the same time. Big Brother cared about her, cried because of her.

Dawn joined them, and the three of them walked towards two distant figures, rolling down the hills.

Wild was having much fun. He shield surfed, raced Sky, sparred with him, stared at the sky, talked with him about things that bothered him and start again. He yelled, jumped, hugged his companion, made him desperately put his hands on his head, etc.

But he wasn’t completely happy. He hadn’t been since the fire, when he’d learned about her little sister’s fate. He had desperately tried to wake more memories about her: What was the nickname he used for her? Who was the boy protecting her? Why was she in the middle of a Guardian field?

Those question plagued Wild when asleep and awake, but he really tried to push them away to enjoy his free day with Sky. He knew that Sky just wanted what was best for him, and so, Wild had been overjoyed when the Chosen Hero had reminded him that he had a ‘free day coupon.’

Twilight, when he was within hearing range, he crouched to talk to Aryll. “That stupid in the blue tunic, shield-surfing down the hill, is your brother. I’m going to call him here. He’ll be hard to convince, it’s his free day, after all.” Twilight clucked. “Alright.” Aryll let go of his hand and grabbed Dawn’s. “It’ll be okay.” She whispered.

Twilight smiled and, well aware that Wild had spotted him, calmly made his way towards him. “Twi! Please tell him not to shoot the birds! They’re harmless!” Sky despaired. Wild clucked, but Twilight knew Wild wouldn’t be so heartless. Not in front of Sky, anyways. “Wild, come on.” Twilight smiled. Wild huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

But there was something more in his eyes.

“Wild, what’s the matter?” Twilight asked worried. “I… I’m sorry, I really tried to have fun.” Wild clucked. “Wild…” Sky put his hand to his shoulder. “I just can’t fucking stop to think about her! Since I recovered that memory, all I can think is of Aryll. I can’t have fun, I can’t sleep, I-I…” Wild huffed again, tears in his eyes.

“Wild, listen to me.” Twilight said. “I don’t need reassuring.” Wild shook his head. “No, you don’t. You need to look that way” Twilight pointed down the hill. “What…?” Wild asked and looked. There was Dawn, talking with a teenage girl, who kept looking at the heroes. She wasn’t wearing her green dress. She wasn’t wearing her blue bandana. She wasn’t covered in mud.

But those crystal blue eyes, that golden straight hair, that small body was the same. “It can’t be…” Wild whispered. “She survived.” Twilight smiled. 

And, after a few seconds, both siblings staring at each other, Wild started running.

Aryll saw how Twilight talked with Wild, asking him a question. He saw the tears in his brother’s eyes, the frustrated face he made. And when Twilight pointed at them, and Wild locked eyes with Aryll…

Aryll knew it was his brother. He was the same one. Blue tunic, golden hair, sword at his back. But something in his eyes told her that he wasn’t the same Link she knew. Twilight had told her as much.

But still, Wild’s eyes widened in realization and joy, and after a second, he started running downhill. He didn’t stumble, didn’t hesitate, didn’t change his unbelieving face.  
And before arriving to them, he stopped, looking Aryll in the eyes. “My little gull.” He said, whispering. And his voice was the exact same one.

Aryll launched herself against him, yelling “Big Brother!” And he caught her. Wild caught her. Hugged her, cried with her. And suddenly, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t his Link anymore. It didn’t matter he had hundreds of new scars raining down his face, the unfamiliarity of his eyes didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if he was Wild instead of Link. Because he still was his Big Brother.


	10. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryl and Wild. Brotherly relatioship. Love it.

“So I lost all my memories” Wild finished explaining Aryll what had truly happened the day of the Calamity. “Big Brother, you were so brave.” Aryll said, eyes opened in wonder. “Not really, but if you think so…” Wild laughed, and Aryll joined him.

“You’re really fine staying with Flora?” Wild asked her, worriedly. He had written to her a letter, and somehow the Princess had responded. She would gladly take care of Wild’s little sister. “I’ll miss Dawn, but she has learned how to send interdimensional letters so I’ll be fine. And I always wanted to meet the Princess.” Aryll nodded, happy. “If you say so. I’ll miss you, my little gull. Stay safe.” Wild hugged her, trying not to think about if he would see her again.

“I’ll miss you too, big brother.” Aryll smiled and hugged him too. And then, he let go. Twilight waved at her, and Aryll beamed. Then, the Heroes disappeared through a purple gate that closed behind them.

She turned and marched to the familiar castle, her Hyrule's castle, where Flora, Princess Zelda, was. She was eager to meet her.

Aryll wasn’t okay. She missed Colin. She was still scared of her father. She didn’t know if Purah was alive. Her Big Brother was on an adventure and she didn’t know if he would return.

But this was a new day, and she was going to live it to the fullest.

THE END


End file.
